


T-Shirt

by Avidreader6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in Dean's shirt, Dean is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has one piece of clothing that comforts him when things get tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt

Dean hadn’t been able to believe his eyes when he found it. It had just been sitting there in a bin at GoodWill. Five bucks and one dopey grin later, Dean had taken it home and pulled out the sewing kit for the one hole in the armpit. Sam had taken one look at the shirt in his hands and rolled his eyes, muttering, but Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care. Happy moments like these were few and far between in their lives, and Dean would take advantage of any decent moment he could get.

When he’d slid the soft, faded fabric over his head the first time, he had almost been able to imagine he was at an actual concert. He’d snuck out and sat in the driver’s seat of the Impala, pushed the tape in the slot, closed his eyes, and just let the sounds of the guitar wash over him and take him away from crappy motels and hungry younger brothers. He’d made it through two songs before dad was banging on the glass, yelling at him to stop wasting the battery.

He tried not to wear it too often, afraid the already well-worn seams would give way or he’d add another hole. So he saved it. He saved it for after rough hunts or for when he just needed a break from it all. Dean would lock the doors to his baby and turn up the volume, happy to lean back against the leather and get swept away as Jimmy Page wailed on his guitar. Now that they had the bunker, he could go back to his room, which was something Dean still wasn’t used to, strip down to his boxers, slide the shirt over his head, put the needle on the record and escape somewhere else entirely.

Dean had been thankful that Sammy had kept the shirt, and not tossed it when he’d been sent to Purgatory. He had been even luckier he hadn’t been in his right mind enough to take it with him when he’d become a demon. Dean shuddered to think what his demon self would have done to it, especially since it would have known how much Dean loved that shirt. When he’d finally come back to himself, the first thing he’d done, after hugging Sammy, was hightail it to his room and start digging through the dresser. 

Cas had found him like that. Kneeling next to the open drawer, shirt in his hands, nose buried in the well-worn fabric. Cas had padded into the room, silent as always, and watched Dean, unsure whether or not this would be a good time to talk. Dean had been lost in the scent of home and fabric softener until he’d heard that deep voice saying that familiar, “hello, Dean.” 

Unable to stop the smile that spread across his face, Dean had dropped the shirt onto his lap and swiveled on his knees to look up at Cas. The angel’s concern for him was clear, but Dean could also see something else in those dark blue eyes. Something far deeper than concern and Dean was tired of wondering, he wanted to know if Cas felt the same way he did.

So he’d asked, and immediately began stumbling over his words. “Cas, do you, I mean, are there?” Cursing his inability to speak clearly, Dean stood, t-shirt in his hand, and stood right in front of Cas, close to the angel, but barely touching. 

The angel had been flustered at first, tripping over his own tongue as he reminded Dean of earlier warnings about personal space. Dean had just smirked and moved in closer, breath light on Cas’s cheek. “What if I don't want personal space anymore?”

Cas’s eyebrows had furrowed in confusion and he’d looked into Dean’s eyes, trying to find the answers to what Dean was saying. “Dean, I, what do you mean?”

Tossing the shirt onto the bed, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s. It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but once it had, Cas kissed Dean back. His hands came around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer and Dean just sighed happily and kissed his angel again, pouring every bit of pent up passion he had into it. 

Once they’d finished exploring each other’s mouths, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s. “What I mean, Cas is that it’s passed time for me to stop being an assbutt and actually do something about these feelings I’ve had.” 

“Assbutt? Really, Dean?” 

“Shut up. You made up that word, so you don’t get to tease me about it.” Dean smiled against Cas’s cheek and pressed a chaste kiss along the bone. “You good with all this, though? The feelings and shit?”

Cas sighed again. “Yes, Dean. I am very good with this. Especially all the feelings and shit.” There was happiness in Cas’s voice and when he sought out Dean’s lips with his, the kiss was slow and sweet and neither of them wanted it to end. 

Things moved quickly from there, Dean stripped Cas of his coat and shirt, and pushed him back towards the bed, undressing before straddling Cas's hips. Cas reached forward and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, fingers tracing lightly over unmarked skin. 

“I’ve missed your handprint.” 

Cas’s eyes flicked up to Dean’s and he was shocked at the sadness in Dean’s voice. “I had been under the impression you didn’t like my mark.”

Cheeks flushing, Dean kissed Cas again. “Didn’t at first, but after a while, I got used to it. Meant I had a piece of you with me, always.” 

Unsure what to say to such a sweet admission, Cas just left his hand there and took a kiss of his own, needing more. “I’ve always been part of you, Dean. I put you back together using bits of my grace. I told you, profound bond.”

“Good. Now kiss me again.” Cas did as he was told, leaning back on the bed, so he could pull Dean on top of him. 

They continued to kiss and touch until Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled them so he was on top of Dean and sank his teeth into Dean’s shoulder. “Need. More. Please, Dean.”

“Fuck, yes. I’m all about more.” Dean unbuttoned Cas’s pants and pushed them down his thighs. He palmed Cas’s cock through his briefs and grinned when Cas’s hips moved up into his hand. “What do you say we get rid of these too?” 

Cas groaned as his cock was freed and when Dean took the length in his hand and gave it a few long strokes, thumb circling around the head, Cas was shocked at the noises that escaped from his mouth. He hadn’t known something like this could feel so good. It was all he could do to stay as he was over Dean. 

“That’s it, Cas. You feel so good. All mine, right?”

“Y-ye-yes, Dean. Yours.” Cas stuttered as Dean’s thumb moved over the crown again, collecting the precum beaded at the tip. “Do not stop.” 

To Cas’s frustration, Dean took his hand off his cock and brought his thumb to his mouth. When he was sure Cas was watching, he sucked the digit into his mouth and Cas cursed. “You taste good, babe.” 

Cas growled and leaned down to nip at Dean’s jaw. “You are a cruel, cruel man, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t know about that. You’re the one who’s naked and actually being touched. Meanwhile, I’m trapped, hard as a rock, in my jeans.” 

Leaning back, Cas looked down at Dean. When a slight smirk appeared on his lips, Dean knew he was in trouble. “You are right, Dean. It’s time I fixed that.” 

Opening his mouth to say something, Cas silenced him with a kiss, fingers already working on Dean’s fly. When he finally had it open, Cas’s hands faltered a little at the sinful moan that escaped Dean’s lips. 

“Cas!” Dean whined and lifted his hips, “come on! Jeans off!”

Fingers hooking in the waist of both jeans and underwear, Cas stripped Dean naked and leaned over him. “Better?”

Sliding his fingers into messy hair, Dean dragged Cas in close and teased his lips, wanting Cas as close as possible. “Much.” Arching an eyebrow, Dean looked to where Cas was still hovering over him, “you gonna actually touch me or continue looking?”

Cas took a long look down Dean’s body and shivered. “You are quite nice to look at, Dean.”

Dean began to laugh and felt lighter than he had in years. “I could say the same about you, Cas. Now, come down here and let me show you how much better it can get.”

Closing the gap between them and laying directly on top of Dean, Cas let out a moan of his own as their bodies came into contact. Dean’s hands began moving over Cas’s back, exploring soft skin and firm muscles. When his hands finally found their way to Cas’s ass, he took a cheek in each hand and squeezed. Lifting his hips into Cas’s at the same time, Dean swallowed the sounds Cas made as their cocks came into contact. 

“More, Dean. Please.” 

Rolling his hips again, Dean groaned. “Whatever you want, Cas. Want to make this good for you.”

“It’s good, Dean. So good.” As he rutted against Dean, Cas trailed his lips and tongue over Dean’s neck to his chest, nipping and sucking marks wherever he could reach. 

When Dean reached down and took them both in hand, Cas lost it. The feel of their cocks moving together in Dean’s hand was all the angel needed to start babbling and Dean loved it. He whispered back when he could, but he could feel he was getting close and the more Cas told him how great it felt and how beautiful he was, the closer he came. 

“Close, Cas, so close.” 

“Me too, Dean. So good, don’t stop. Fuck, Dean.” As Cas came over his hand, Dean couldn’t hold back any longer and his own orgasm slammed through him a second later. 

Cas stayed on top of Dean for a minute before giving him one last kiss and rolling off him and onto the mattress. “Dean, that was….wonderful.”

Eyes closed, Dean grinned. “That’s one word for it.” 

“Would you prefer a different one? Amazing? Fantastic? Awe inspiring?”

“Those are good too. I’m going with perfect for now.”

Dean could hear Cas roll to his side, so he opened his eyes and looked into wide blue ones. “Perfect?”

Sappy grin still on his face, Dean nods. “Yes. Perfect. I know the rest will be great too, but for our first time, it was perfect.” Dean yawned but forced himself to stand up and move to the bathroom.

“Dean?”

“Just getting a wet towel. Trust me, we don’t want to let this dry on us.” 

“Okay, Dean.” 

When Dean came back, Cas was on his side, already dozing, arms around Dean’s pillow. Shaking his head, Dean walked back to the bed and tapped his thigh. “Roll over for me, sweetheart.” 

Cas made a soft little grunt and rolled over. Dean cleaned him up quickly before turning off the light and climbing in next to him. When Cas turned into him, Dean put his arms around him and placed one last kiss in his hair. “Sleep, Cas.”

“Mmm, you too, Dean.” With Cas’s head on his chest, Dean found it easy to drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

When he did wake up, he smiled at what he saw. Cas had woken up at some point and put some clothing on but was back in the same spot he’d been in. What made Dean’s smile even brighter was what Cas was wearing. The faded black shirt was a little big on him but looked good, and he couldn't help but laugh at his angel wearing a shirt with a picture of Icarus on it. 

“I like you in my shirt.” 

“It is soft. And smells like you.” 

Cuddling Cas close, Dean smile grew. “Go back to sleep, Cas. We both need it.”

The only response he got was a soft hum. Satisfied, Dean let himself slip back to sleep, content with the angel in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So initially this was meant to be silly and funny, but somehow it ended up sweet and fluffy. Oh well.


End file.
